


As Sane as I am

by Eipthor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Series - murkybluematter
Genre: Gen, Humor, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eipthor/pseuds/Eipthor
Summary: Harry and Dom find their boundaries.Not a new work, just moving over by MBM prompt works from the ff.net discussion forum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	As Sane as I am

Harry had been worried about giving Dom this much power. He was, after all, slightly sociopathic, having been created in an era where moral norms like 'don't kill people' weren't held up to nearly the same standard, then endowed by centuries of killing off inferior hosts with both an egotistical nature and a largely unchecked Id. But after nearly two years of living with the Jewel, setting increasingly more nuanced boundaries, learning his history and quirks, and developing a comfortable fondness for his eccentric, if violent, personality, Harry decided Dom was simply too useful a tool to let sit idle.

It had been a gradual transition. At first she was only trusting him with a small portion of her magic to secure both her magic and her mind scape, but it soon grew to full access on an emergency only basis, then sort of shared custody, where he had general access, with permission, without permission when she wasn't using it, whenever he deemed fit. In exchange, Harry received a second set of eyes watching while she slept, increased magical control allowing for more advanced spells and potions, and lessons on all he'd learned from subsuming the greatest minds of several generations — from animal control, to languages older and more powerful than runes, to self transfiguration, to mind manipulation— all while maintaining thirteen different secure mind scapes, behind which she could hide at a moment's notice. Overall, both found the relationship to be quite beneficial. Though Dom complained frequently, they both knew he hadn't had this much fun in centuries. It took Harry three months to finally find the fault in their new relationship.

"What do you mean you've been 'going out'? You can't go out. You're stuck inside that construct and that construct is stuck inside my head."

"Don't shout. It's very loud. Besides it's not like I was doing all that much." Harry's glare did not soften. Her mouth remained firm. She did not shift from her obstinate stance, but Dom continued regardless. "It was only a couple times. The first time you were sleeping. Those red heads, the tall ones who switch names, set off an explosive of some sort in the common room. Everyone was evacuating until the smell cleared, but you'd been overworked of late and I figured it wasn't necessary to wake you. It all seemed to go well, so I began to take over your morning routine, letting you sleep and leaving you memories of what you missed. I must admit it's been quite pleasant. What happens in the mind is never as good as the reality, and it's been centuries since I last bathed. Not to mention the view. After a while, I began attending the classes I knew you wouldn't miss, Herbology, occasionally Transfiguration or Runes. Overall, I think it's gone quite well. No one has noticed, and it frees you to do more useful things with your conscious time."

Harry had been shocked still through all of this. Her quiet continued for a moment after, before she burst.

"No one has noticed? No one has noticed?! They all think I'm crazy! Professor McGonagall moved me up front so she can 'keep an eye on me'. I have detention Friday, for who knows what. Neville hates me because I can't tell him how I made carnivorous tulips in Herbology, because I didn't know I made carnivorous tulips in Herbology, because who on earth needs carnivorous tulips. According to Pansy, you've forgotten my own name on four separate occasions. Snape stole my Doxy wing supply, because he's concerned I've been working with hallucinogens. They're threatening to throw me off the quidditch team for excessively violent behavior, from a beater, and Draco thinks I'm gay, and has been acting weird and jealous because you've been ogling Theo.

"So what? I thought you liked Draco?"

"That is so not the point. The point is they think I'm insane."

"Don't exaggerate, it's rude. They don't think you're insane, just as sane as I am."

Harry couldn't find words to explain how not reassuring that was coming from the voice inside her head.

"Besides, it's not like they didn't think you were crazy before."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this just after Dom was introduced, because it was before Dom was an established nickname. There were a lot of 'the Jewel's to replace. Also had to turn my it's into he's. Not sure if I just wasn't watching my pronouns or if Dom's experienced a lot of personal growth since he first appeared.


End file.
